The Books of the Gods
'''The Book of the Gods '''is an ancient set of tomes that tell of the laws given to the beings of Ossperas from the Heavens. These tomes can only be read by those who speak the language of the old world. The Books of Levathane and Gearfrei are not in the Grand Camalan Library, they in the possession of the Dragons and the Gryphons. The landdwellers believe that those two Books were lost in a war with the Gryphons long ago. Book of Cama This is the first book in the set. It holds the Golden Half of the Law of the World, the Word of Cama. #If someone were to come to you in need, ask of them what they need and provide it to them. #If someone needs you to assist in something, do so, because in death you will be reinbursed for you for kindness #If someone needs money to help pay taxes, be generous and give them the money, but do not place interest or treat the act as a loan. #If you are ill, seek help for there will always be help. #If you are a healer, help those who are in need with kindness and charity, for it will make you a better person #You are called to protect those who are in danger. Speak my name and I will help you. #Give the Dead the Burial Rites given to you by Sweet Ia, for they are in her care now. #Light and Fire are my Sacred Elements, they should be used for worship and other holy things. #Common household hearths where the fires are tended are sacred places with the home. #Humility and Modesty are a part of society, a person must be modest and humble Book of Luva This is the second book in the set. It holds the Silver Half of the Law of the World, the Word of Luva. #Do not fear the dark moonless nights, I am always there to guide you #Travel the open roads, there more to find #When Magic is used, be prepared to control the power or else #Do not let the darkness control what you do, it must be balanced with the Light in your soul #If the darkness corrupts what you do, seek one of my priest for they will help straighten your path #If you are a victim of Ice, seek one of my healers, they will gladly tend your strife #Do not fear the creatures of the Night or of the Tundra, if they should harm you, I will punish them #The road less traveled may the harder road, but it is the most rewarding #Have no fear when facing adversity, I will shroud you from it and place beneath my Husband's protection #Your enemies will fall before you, because what my Will will deem it so Book of Levathane the third book of the set. However, it is lost to Casadia Terrae. Only the Dragons have the knowledge of this text. Book of Voroshka Book of Gearfrei the sixth book of the set. Lost to Casadia Terrae. Only the Gryphons have the knowledge of this text. Book of Deva Book of Domon Book of Domor Book of Galtrix Book of Haiklas Book of Oscason Book of Cheska Book of Xirxis Book of Ia